devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zink Alcott
Zink Alcott Zink Alcott is a OC made by Firehyperking/Kilokidz (Can someone help me on the picture ill choose the cloths) Moveset Upgrades Increase HP Drastically Decrease Cooldown's Drastically Increase E, R, and G Count of (Spray cans, and Graffiti) *These Upgrades also increase Lmb Paint Meter and Range*. Relationships Only people who he thinks are cool Personality Zink likes to brag about alot of things and always tries to show off. Zink used to be in a gang and do illegal things with his friends. Zink loves to ride rollerskates, but doesn't know any tricks. Zink can be ay far behind on what to do sometimes, and forgets to do stuff, this explains why he has all F's at school. My story (not for the character) Hello Everyone, Firehyperking here and i just want to say a few things. If you have heard about me my new acc is Kilokidz, my old one was stolen, Some people say it was bryin (Crisisbassdevil Brother) Please don't assume who it was until you actually have real proof, i know most of the story, but i will not say. Ever sense my acc have been stolen i had been trying to get all my friends back and some people i knew, Your probably wondering why i made a new oc, i Made a new one cause i felt all my other ocs was trash so i decided to think out of the box and think of some moves that people haven't thought of yet (I haven't been on the wiki for a very long time so im sorry if your moves are on here i will change them if you think i stole any.) But any how i always want you to judge this New oc of mine, who knows if its bad or good, im trying to improve (I litterly need a picture for this but im a bad builder.) Anyway this was just a short message on what been going on around me, i Hope people still bealive im fire, i hope to get my friends back, and everyone have a wonderful day. ~ Your Wizardly Friend, Firehyperking Boss moveset (if it is Available) Zink will have about 5537505 HP When defeated it will give 70k Exp and 500k Gold Zink will Spray paint from his spray can doing little dmg to the players *Every 3 Seconds* Zink will automatically move to a wall and paint a graffiti shooting it's direction *Every 25 seconds* Zink will throw a bucket of paint three times if it hits the player their screen will be full of paint and will take 5 seconds to be taken off *Every 50 seconds* Zink will also place Spray Cans that will circle around doing little dmg *Every 15 seconds* Zink will stand in the middle of the map able to make Graffiti's on the ground every where and summons a paint wall under it doing lots of dmg to players *every 60 seconds* Zink will shoot paint orbs All around him doing normal dmg and slows players down *every 40 seconds* Zink will auto target to a different player and puts a bucket on their head messing with their movement (idk like switchs S to make him move forward *it's random control*) also does little dmg I didn't make a story cause i probably need approve for this to be a actual secret boss fight. *I made this a secret boss fight cause god damn we need more of them* Activation would probably not be aviable but im still keeping it secret anyway. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Elemental Users